Jonin
by x se
Summary: Makimichi Misao disappeared seven years ago. Now she’s back, and more powerful than ever, and she plans to prove it to one man… Himura Kenshin! Crossover with Naruto
1. Part 1

_Jonin_

* * *

**Note:** Many Naruto things are mentioned, and it might get confusing to some.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ruroni Kenshin or Naruto. Their respective creators/owners do.

* * *

Jonin vest covered her chest, hitai-ate on her forehead, long bright blue pants and t-shirt under the vest Makimichi Misao walked into the busy Tokyo streets. Merchants and villagers were wandering around buying things and what not.

Misao smirked. The twenty-three year old Jonin planned to test someone before returning to Konoha. Samurai, in reality, weren't that great. They had swords and could move faster than the average person. A well trained ninja could do much better than the "God-like" speed of the Hitenmitsurugi Style. Misao grinned when she remembered her sensei's _Shunshin no Jutsu_.

"Misao-chan, you are my apprentice and the Jonin exams are approaching. I've already taught you Kage Bunshin, Rasengan, and summoning. Now it's time to learn my father's other technique…"

"_Your father was the Yondaime, right Naruto-sama?"_

"_Hai. And the technique I'm going to teach you is Shunshin no Jutsu. Only two people have ever used this technique to it's fullest. My father was the first, I am the second, and maybe, just maybe, you'll be the third."_

"_Really?"_

"_Un. Now let's get to work!"_

Misao smiled to herself. Her sensei, Uzamaki Naruto and the sixth Hokage, the Rokudaime, was a great person. Maybe she could bring Himura to Konoha someday…

But there was another reason she was here. A Missing-Nin. She was going undercover to find the person…

Misao saw a familiar dojo in the distance, and concentrated.

"_Shunshin no Jutsu_…" whispered Misao, and in a flash of dark green and bright blue, the kunoichi seemed todisappear.

* * *

Himura Kenshin delivered a slash towards his opponent, Yahiko.

"Can't get me Kenshin-sempai!" yelled Yahiko, ducking the blade. However, he fell flat on his back. Kenshin pressed the side of his own blade against Yahiko's neck."Damn. I lose…"

"That you do." Agreed Kenshin, drawing his blade into it's sheathe.

"Oi! Himura!" yelled a voice. Most likely, a female's voice. Kenshin turned around to see a tall busty young woman, wearing bright blue and over that a dark green vest. She had dark blue eyes, black hair in a long braid, and a strange headband.

"Ma'am, does this one know you?" questioned Kenshin. The girl grinned.

"Does 'Makimichi Misao' ring any bells?" questioned the girl, crossing her arms over her well developed chest. Somehow, training with Tsunade-sama had affected that…

"Misao?" yelled Kenshin, falling back on his bottom. He stared up at the girl. She was no longer a short, childish looking teenager, that she wasn't…

"Yup. Forget me?" Misao pulled Kenshin up. "Now then, I want a rematch!"

Deciding to humor the girl, Kenshin allowed himself to be dragged. Then he realized something.

"_Re_match?" questioned Kenshin as the girl brought him to a clearing. "When did we ever fight or spar?"

"In the woods when we first met and I was chasing you." replied Misao blandly. She didn't see Sanosuke, Kaoru, or Yahiko behind a few trees. She knew very well they were they though. "So, shall we begin?"

"If you wish." Replied Kenshin, getting into a stance. Misao grinned to herself and prepared to scare him, but not show off…

"One clone should do it…" said Misao thoughtfully. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

_End Part 1_


	2. Part 2

Jonin

A Ruroni Kenshin and Naruto crossover. I own neither.

* * *

Part 2

Himura Kenshin, along with Sanosuke, Kaoru, and Yahiko gaped.

"What's the matter?" asked the two Misao arrogantly, one flaunting herbusty chest and the other rubbing her butt. "Sexy ninja gal got your tongue?"

Yahiko and Sanosuke turned bright red. Seeing as he had seen Kaoru naked many times, Kenshin was unaffected.

"Are we going to fight or are you going to flirt?" asked Kenshin, preparing to draw his sword.

"Ch. You go." Said the original Misao to the bunshin clone. The clone grinned cheekily, and saluted.

"You can't take me!" yelled the clone, striking a pose. Misao giggled inwardly. For some reason, her bunshins acted more like her sensei than herself sometimes.

"Shall we begin?" asked Kenshin, getting slightly annoyed. The Bunshin grinned and threw a few shuriken in Kenshin's direction.

"_Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu_!" yelled the bunshin, performing the seals. The three shuriken turned into ninety. Kenshin gaped briefly, before rolling on the ground, avoiding the onslaught, then realized his friends were right behind him. To his surprise, the blades went right through them, except for three that hit the ground.

"What was that?" exclaimed Kenshin, shocked.

"Simple, illusions. But since you want the real thing…" Misao trailed off before grinning again. "_Kage Shuriken no Jutsu_!"

Kenshin ducked as the hundred shuriken flew over him. What madness of a fighting style was this?

"Let's see if you can take a Level Two Rasengan…" said the clone thoughtfully, gathering chakra in her palm. A whirling wall of destruction slowly appeared, tendrils of chakra flying off. "Let's g-."

"NO!" yelled Kenshin, charging forward and his sword at Misao's neck. The girl wasn't surprised though. By that, at any rate. The clone poofed into a cloud of smoke.

"So… I found you…" said the real Misao, looking at the trees above Kenshin. "Come with me to Konoha peacefully and you can rot in jail for a week before your execution. It's more than you deserve."

"Hahahaha…" laughed a voice. Kenshin, Yahiko, Kaoru, and Sanosuke turned to the speaker, to see a red-eyedman, wearing a white shirt with a large black collar. He had black hair and was smirking. "No… How about I kill you instead…?"

"So you won't come peacefully, eh…?" Misao growled. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!"

Misao bit her thumb and performed the seals, before slamming her fist into the ground. A small navy blue toad appeared.

"Hi nee-chan…" murmured the toad sleepily, it had a feminine voice.

"Gamachichi!" yelled Misao angrily. "Go tell Naruto-sama that the target is here!"

"Hai!" yelled Gamachichi, not tired anymore. The toad leapt away with speed only a ninja summon could possess. Misao turned to the person in the trees.

"I wasn't supposed to fight you…" said Misao, before glancing over at the confused bystanders. "But these guys are nowhere near are level. Swordsmen…"

"Swordsmen?" the man in the trees laughed. "They still exist? Their art is a weak one… They know nothing of even simple chakra… But they are precious to you, aren't they…?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Misao. "Consider yourself lucky. I'll kill you right now, then you want have to be embarrassed at your execution!"

"Hah. You can't harm me…" said the man, chuckling.

"I'll be the judge of that… UCHIHA SASUKE!"

End Part 2

Bum bum buuuum! Anyway, anyone think I should move this to crossovers? Till next time!


	3. Part 3

Jonin  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroni Kenshin or Naruto.

* * *

Part 3

Misao glared at her foe. The illustrious missing-nin, Uchiha Sasuke, who, many years ago, had left Konohagakure no Sato to obtain power from an evil ninja named Orochimaru, who also had once betrayed Konoha. While Orochimaru only wanted to use Sasuke's body in his quest for immortality and to learn all the jutsus there were, Orochimaru was killed before he could take Sasuke. Sasuke fled the Sound, and instead of joining another village, stayed as a minnsing-nin to find Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi was Sasuke's older brother. At age 13, Itachi was an ANBU, and simply to test himself, slayed his entire clan. Killing every sing person, except Sasuke, and leaving Sasuke alone. Itachi told Sasuke to hate him, to want revenge, and Sasuke became obsessed with revenge. In Sasuke's mind, there was no present, no future.

Just the past…

"Uchiha Sasuke, I'm warning you…" growled Misao, mentally going through anything she had in her arsenal that could hold off Sasuke. She knew very well she had no chance though…

"Kukukukuku…" chuckled Sasuke, leaping down from the trees. His eyes were crimson, with a ring around his pupil and three teardrops on the wheel. The Mangekyou Sharingan. The kaleidoscope eye. Possibly the most powerful of bloodlines, the Uchiha's Sharingan eye could copy any jutsu the user sees, and can predict what a person will do. "You think you can defeat me?"

"Hah. I wouldn't dream of it…" replied Misao, bringing her hands into a seal. "But I'll sure as hell try to stall you till Naruto-sama arrives."

"Kukukukuku…" Sasuke laughed. "You couldn't possibly be able to hold me off, even with anything that idiot has taught you…"

"M-Misao, what is going on here?" asked Kenshin, looking at the two enemies. "There is no reason to fight, I'm sure we can work this ou-."

"Shut up! If you interfere, you'll die. If Naruto-sama doesn't get here in time, _I'll_ probably die!" yelled Miaso, turning to Kenshin, glaring at him.

"But Misao… Killing is never the answer…" stammered Kenshin.

"Kukuku…Quite Naïve, isn't he? _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_!" yelled Sasuke.

"Kenshin!" yelled Misao, running at Kenshin and grabbing him, before leaping un into a tree. Kenshin looked down and saw Sasuke breathe an enormous burst of fire.

"Damn, attacking defenseless people!" yelled Misao, ignoring the fact that to normal people, Kenshin would _not_ be considered "defenseless." "Well then… _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

Unlike her previous use of the jutsu, Misao wasn't holding back. The clearing was filled with hundreds of black haired, dark blue eyed, and angry Makimichi Misaos.

"I'm gonna kill you!" roared all of the Misaos.

"Kukuku…" Sasuke laughed. "The dobe's favorite skill… Pathetic. It has never worked on me…"

"It will this time!" snapped Misao. Then, each clone performed the hand seals and Sasuke's eyes widened. "_KATON: KARYUU ENDAN!"_

"… Damn…" muttered Sasuke, as each and every Misao took a deep breath, and a dragon, made completely of fire, burst out of their mouths. Kenshin's jaw dropped and Kaoru passed out. Yahiko, however, looked on in awe.

"Awesome…" whispered the swordsman.

After the flames cleared, the clones of and the original Misao gazed at the flames, as they slowly dissipated. They gasped when they saw Sasuke, uninjured and covered in black flames.

"Naruto-sama told me about this…" whispered the original Misao from her perch on the tree. "One of the abilities of the Mangekyou Sharingan… The _Ameratsu_…"

"Kukukukuku…" The black flames cleared and Sasuke looked up at Misao. "Ready to continue, or should I kill you now?"

"I'll never give up!" yelled Misao, glaring at Sasuke. "It's my ninja way!"

End Part 3


	4. Part 4

Jonin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ruroni Kenshin.

* * *

Part 4

"Kukukuku…" chuckled Sasuke darkly, shaking his head and looking down at the ground. "I suppose… It's time for my _special_ jutsu…"

As Misao prepared herself for the worst, Kenshin took a deep breath in and began thinking about what he could do to help.

'This doesn't look good, that it doesn't… First, perhaps I should get Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Kaoru away from here, then come back and help…' Kenshin nodded to himself on this plan, and quickly picked up Kaoru before turning to Yahiko and Sanosuke, both of whom had been engrossed in the battle. "Yahiko, Sanosuke, let's go!"

"Huh?" said both simultaneously.

"Right now, we need to get out of here." said Kenshin calmly. 'And then I'll sneak back.'

"… Right." Kenshin ran ahead, and Sanosuke and Yahiko followed, worried about the ninja they were leaving behind. Sasuke simply laughed.

"Kukukukuku…" Sasuke turned to Misao. "Your friends are abandoning you…"

"Hah! They probably know that I can stop holding back now!" exclaimed Misao, pointing her thumb towards herself.

"Your false bravado reminds me of the dobe's…" chuckled Sasuke. "Well then, what do you plan to do?"

"This! _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" yelled Misao. And then, hundreds upon thousands of clones appeared in the clearing. They all smirked.

"Ready to go down, bastard?" yelled the real Misao. Sasuke laughed and leapt up into the air.

"My turn! _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" yelled Sasuke, biting his thumb. A large poof of smoke appeared, and there stood a giant three headed snake, Sasuke perched on the middle head.

"Oh shit." muttered Misao. She shook her head rapidly and punched her palm. "We can beat this snake! Time for the Makimichi Misao combo!"

The clones readied themselves as Sasuke began preparing hand seals.

"MA!" A fifth of the clones kicked the snake. "KI!" Another fifth followed up with kicks of their own. "MI!" The next fifth of clones delivered more kicks. A different fifth leapt up into the air. "CHI!" The last grounded fifth of Misaos delivered the kicks that sent the snake, and Sasuke, flying. "MISAO RENDAN!" The airborne Misaos all kicked from above.

The Misaos all began floating to the ground as the snake poofed out of existence, back to the world of the summoning creatures. However, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

"_KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU_!" The real Misao's eyes widened, and she looked up. There, above all the Misaos, was Sasuke. He took a deep breath in and unleashed an enormous fireball, destroying all of the clones and leaving Misao on the ground and burned. Sasuke landed near her, and walked over to her. He sat down on top of her, straddling her waist.

"Now what, bastard?" hissed Misao, growling when Sasuke pinned her arms with his. He just laughed.

"Kukukukuku…" chuckled Sasuke. "Think hard, real hard. You should know what happens to my 'victims' when they're in this position."

Misao's eyes widened.

"You'll…" Misao couldn't even finish the sentence, but her gaze was firm. Finally, she said it. "Rape me?"

Sasuke frowned.

"No. This." The shapes in Sasuke's eyes began changing and Misao realized what was about to happen, before she could shut her eyes though… "_Tsuku_-."

"GOT YA!" Sasuke turned and saw a barrage of shuriken flying at him. Then, the Misao he was sitting on grinned and vanished in a poof of smoke. It was a clone, but Sasuke couldn't go further on this, because the many shuriken hit him with such force that he was thrown into the trees.

The real Misao leapt out of the trees and ran towards where Sasuke's body was. Or rather, should have been, because when Misao arrived, all that remained were some broken logs.

"Kawarimi…" whispered Misao, and she turned around in hopes of seeing where Sasuke might have gone to. Instead, her eyes came face to face with Sasuke's.

"_Tsukuyomi_." said Sasuke, and Misao felt herself change. Shaking her head, she looked around and shivered. She was inside the world of the _Tsukuyomi_. It was obvious, because everything was red and black.

Misao began walking. Sasuke was gone and she was in some sort of dungeon. The _Tsukuyomi_ was a technique only users of the Mangekyou Sharingan could use, along with the _Ameratsu_. To get the Mangekyou Sharingan, one must kill their best friend, or at least, kill them in their minds, making the former best-friend seem like nothing to them. While Sasuke had simply killed Naruto mentally, his older brother Itachi had killed his best friend Shisui.

The _Tsukuyomi_ would seem like three days to her, in this red and black world of torture. In reality, only three seconds would pass and she'd most likely need a long recovery time. But she couldn't help wonder, why wasn't she being tortured?

"The answer, my dear, is simple…" came Sasuke's echoing voice. "I'm looking in your mind… To see what will hurt you the most…"

And right when that was said, appearing on stakes; bloody and bruised, were Shinomori Aoshi, Hannya, Shikijo, Hyottoko, Beshimi, Makimachi Misao, and Okina. The Oniwabanshu. Misao's eyes widened.

"Oh don't worry, I won't leave your new friends out either…" More stakes appeared, and on them came Kenshin and the rest, and those she had befriended in Konoha, which included Uzumaki Naruto, Konohamaru, Hyuuga Hanabi, and a few others. Misao attempted to run to them, when she realized that she was frozen solid. "And now, I begin…"

Misao could only watch as she saw each and every one of her precious people tortured, in the same fashion, over and over. Burning, light stabs, punch in the stomach, followed by rapid slices of a giant shuriken. After this, the "leftovers" of that person would fall to the ground.

As tears trailed down her cheeks and sobs began to wrack her body, Misao realized that Sasuke was out of people to kill in the _Tsukuyomi_. When she thought it might be over, she realized it had only just begun. Carrying the bloody shuriken, Sasuke walked over to her, and then he cut her into pieces. The pain was so real, so intense-

"Huh?" Misao's eyes went back and forth. She was whole again, but still in pain. And the stakes once more had people on them, the same as before.

"We've only been about forty five minutes you know. Kukukukuku…"

And it all began again.

-

Sasuke smirked and dropped Misao to the ground. Her eyes were wide, and she was just staring up at him.

"Time to finish you off… I think I know a fitting end for you… Kukuku…" Sasuke bit his thumb. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!"

Sasuke smirked as a four foot long snake appeared. He smeared some blood on it and it transformed into a sword. Sasuke picked it up and traced it along Misao's neck.

"Are you ready to die?" asked Sasuke, lifting the sword in the air.

"_Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu: Ryuutsuisen Zan_!" yelled a voice from behind Sasuke. He vanished in a poof of smoke, just as a blade came down on where he was.

"Who's there?" asked Sasuke, looking at the smoke as it faded away. As it cleared, he could make out the face of Misao's red haired friend from before. Himura Kenshin.

"I will be your opponent now."

End Part 4

End Note: Yes, the next chapter will feature Kenshin fighting. But I am having trouble writing it, so it may take a while.


End file.
